Answers (Levi x Reader AU)
by thebeccac
Summary: I DO NOT OWN SNK/ATTACK ON TITAN You are a girl who is basically a prodigy when it comes to slaughtering the titans, thanks to studying your parents up close. When your district gets attacked, Levi comes along to save you. Levi sees your potential, and wants you to join. But you're joining the Survey Corps for a different reason- to avenge your parents but the killer wasn't a titan
1. Chapter 1 Who is she?

**au = Because I refuse to believe that Levi is in his thirties. He looks around 20 in my opinion. **

Sixteen year old [Y/N] just got up. It was around midday. She leaned over to the window and opened the shutter. As she leaped out of her bed again she looked into the mirror. Her [h/c] hair was very tousled.

'_Tch. Restless night again, huh_'.

It was quite sunny, but you couldn't say much really, as it was quite cold.

[Y/N] lived alone in the Karanese District. When she was 12, she witnessed the brutal assault and murder of her parents. All she could remember was that the killer wore a poncho which wore 'The Wings of Freedom'. She was determined to find out who it was though, but wouldn't know what to do once she found him/her.

[Y/N] never had any siblings nor did she have any friends. Her parents were her company .. until they were killed. She never knew why she was isolated from society, so she never knew how to feel in one way or another. She knew what it meant to be happy, and sad, scared, loved and all of that, but it felt weird when she did, so [Y/N] kept everything to herself, and made sure she was never visible to the public.

Her father, Christian, was a scientist. On the very odd time, he assisted with Dr. Jaegar. One time she met Eren, but they were never close but behind the strong-headed and passionate persona, seemed to be a very caring boy. Her father was an expert in food and nutrition. One time she overheard a conversation between Dr. Jaegar and her father which she never fully understood.

_'I must give Eren the key sometime, he's-'_

_'NO! He's only eight, you must not give him the key. Can a boy of such a young age be trusted?'_

Whatever it meant, it wasn't important to her.

Her mother, Klara, just worked from home. She used to knit, sew, cook and spend time with [Y/N]. Everything [Y/N] came from her mother ; how to cook, sew, first aid, and both of her parents were skilled in self defense. Klara was quite gentle and quiet.

Today was her mother and father's anniversary, probably explaining the restless night, so today was going to be a sad one. She walked into her parents room and watered the plants that were sitting in the sill. She went to inhale the scent of a rose, only to cough up some pollen. Delightful.

She walked back into the hall again and stopped when she saw the only picture of her family together. [Y/C]'s [h/c] was neatly tied into a pony-tail wearing some dressed (which she absolutely despised), her mother wearing her hair down, wearing some top, being covered by her long wavy locks, and her dad, still in a lab coat after attending something important. It made her think of a time when everything seemed more or less okay.

'_Don't cry. I don't cry'_ she told herself. [Y/N] didn't like crying, of all things like the titans or death or the fact that her cupboard were lacking food, she just hated crying. It made her feel weak, when she wasn't, in her opinion anyway.

She walked back into her room. She was bored out of her brain. '_What to do .. what to do_'. She walked over to her bed and sat on the stool near her desk. She began to doodle random stuff into her notebook, when she heard laughter. It felt calming, and decided to look into what was going on.

She leaned out the window and noticed two children playing, a boy and a girl, looking around 11 or 12. They were just running about the place, having fun. The girl jumped onto the boy's back and he carried her around the place. The two began to laugh. They were really enjoying themselves.

'_Is that what a friend is like?_' she asked herself.

The girl fell off the boy's back. "Fabian.." she groaned, as she slid off.

"I'm sorry. I got tired".

The girl stood back up again and froze on the spot. The boy noticed and shook her a bit, in a playful manner. "Kristin? Kristin, what's wrong?" he asked.

'_Ah, that's her name_'.

He turned around, and in no time flat, he grabbed her arm.

'_What the hell was that for? What could be so heinous that they-_'

Stomp.

Stomp.

_'Oh. Titans_'.

She looked out the window once again, this time slightly crouched.

"Mom? What is that?" asked a five year old.

"Kids. Run .." she stammered.

"What .. mom? I-"

"Run now!" she shouted, thus starting all of the other people to start. [Y/N]'s pulse accelerated with fear. '_What to do .. The 3DMG!_'.

[Y/N]'s parents taught her self defense since she was seven and taught her how to use the 3D Maneuver Gear but despite these amazing skills to have, she was never allowed to become a cadet. Nothing stopped her now though and always considered it. '_Where is it? ... Standing here doing nothing isn't going to help'_.

Stomp.

Stomp.

_'Shit ... the closet!_".

As she shuffled ran over to the closet, she could feel the floorboards and bed shake and the tremors. She heard a cracking noise. She looked up and noticed that the rafter had snapped in half, and was falling down. Within those few split seconds to comprehend what had happened, it was too late - she got crushed. '_Ow_ ..'. She tossed the beam off of her. She made an effort to stand and walk but immediately fell to the ground again. '_Now what .. the closet is my only option at this stage'_.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

'_There's more? Lying here won't do anything_'. As she made an effort to crawl across the floor, she stopped. The pain was too much. She had at least fractured to ribs. _'I can't do this .. I can't-_', when something clicked. '_No!_' her conscious yelled at her. '_You're not giving up. Not now, not today and not anytime soon. Do you think your parents would want this? Hide in the closet!_'.

As she heard more stomps, the faster she crawled to the closet. She swung open the door, and threw herself in. As she tried her very hardest to find a comfortable position, she located the torch her parents kept in every closet in an emergency. She lifted up her top and quickly examined the injury. She poked at the purple/black contusion on her abdomen, and the dislocation in her rib cage. As she poked at hit, she winced with the pain, and felt a warm tear escape her tear, that slowly turned into a whimper.

"Status report!" Commander Erwin ordered.

"Righteo. Okay, so the Karanese District has just been attacked, and there are quite a few Aberrants ... that's all we have, really" Hanji explained, her voice getting meeker as she rattled on.

"Alright. We must worn people to stay indoors" he said, standing up.

"Won't work" Levi intervened, as dryly as he possibly well could.

"What do you mean?" Hanji asked.

"Well, they're Aberrants. You can't have Aberrants sauntering around the district and expect them to be alright and stay indoors. They're going to be fucking terrified!" he argued.

"Levi has a point"

_'No shit_' he said to himself.

"Alright. Levi get Eren and the others on the slim chance we need titan-shifting abilities. Move out!".

The Survey Corps arrived in no time. Erwin, Hanji and Levi split up.

"Levi. Take Eren and his friends down South. You four will help the civilians take refuge .. somewhere" he ordered and took off.

Levi couldn't understand how Erwin would think that people could take refuge in a crisis like this. Erwin damn well knew that he'd rather slaughter the titans. His horse galloped up to Eren who was a few yards ahead of him.

"Eren, Mikasa and Armin. Help the people"

"But Captain, _you _had to -"

"Help the people!" he repeated and left. And with that, Eren and the others split up.

Joining the cadets, and branching off, particularly into the Survey Corps, makes your sight and hearing more acute. So acute, that as Eren zoomed by, he could hear [Y/N]'s whimpers. He stopped in mid-air, and flew back to the window, where the sobbing could be heard. He leaped over the bed, sheets disarray and jumped over the wooden beam.

"Hello? Are you alright?" he said walking over to the closet. "My name is Eren Jae-"

"Eren? Eren?! It's me, well you mightn't remember but it's [Y/N]. On the odd time my dad helped your dad".

"Oh" and let the doors swing open. "[Y/N], how ya doing?" he chimed, in some awful effort to lift her spirits.

"Well, it feels like I've fractured a few of my ribs, so y'know, been better. Can you go and get some help?" she cried, her face red-raw from tears.

"Okay. Try not to move .. well you can't anyway .. uh. I'll go get help!" and leaped out the window.

The closet was left open ajar, and [Y/N] peaked through. As Eren leaped out the window, she saw the arm of a titan reach out, which he just about missed.

'_Eren'_ she said to herself. '_S-stay alive_'. She leaned back again, trying to get back into a position. '_This doesn't make sense .. I didn't hear the wall break, because usually it would be something you could hear, right?'_. She subconsciously began to rock slightly.

Meanwhile, Eren had just defeated the Aberrant. Eren landed on the roof again, and a large 'thud' could be heard. "Damn ye Deviants" he muttered, wiping the blood off of his now blunt blade. 'Jeez, I'm turning into Levi'.

"Oi, Eren!" Levi hollered, motioning to come down.

"Yessir!" he shouted, and flew down to him.

"I told you to go help the residents" he complained.

"I was in the middle of doing so, but there's a girl in that house over there, who has an injury and I was going to get help" he explained. And in that instance, they heard another few titans bellow in the distance.

"You deal with them" Levi sighed. "Where's the girl?" he asked.

Eren pointed him in the direction, and explained what the house looked like and off he went.

Levi landed on the window sill, and leaped over the bed. He paused to take in his surroundings. '_Tch. This room is filthy'_. "Hello? Is anybody here?" he asked.

"I'm in here" [Y/N] groaned.

He opened up the wardrobe to find [Y/N] in a heap. "Hello".

"Hi. Can you help me please?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm Corporal -"

"Levi" she said finishing for him.

"..."

"Sorry. Everyone knows your name".

He bent down, when her eyes caught his attention for a brief second or two. As he picked her up, and subconsciously cradled her as he walked, her [e/c] twinkled with sunlight. He had seen them before. Sure, eyes are eyes, and many people share the same colour but hers were different.

After using his 3D Maneuver Gear, and swung around the corner, and Aberrant was waiting there. 'Shit! How many of these are there?!'. This one had beady eyes, and his mouth was barely visible, and it appeared to have been skipping around like a lunatic ... as they are.

"Allow me" [Y/N] offered.

"But your ribs, they're-" actually sounding like he cared.

"Forget about them for a second" she argued and acquired his blades.

'_This girl is crazy_!'

[Y/N] leaped out of his grasp, and lunged forward in mid air and sliced its nape. But she hadn't taught this through, and was still airborne, but Levi was there to catch her again. Levi was gobsmacked.

_'But she's also pretty impressive ..where did she learn how to fight, and why isn't she in at least the cadet unit?_'.

The two took a ride back to HQ, but remained silent. Maybe because Levi wanted to say something about her skills, but maybe it was because she was physically too weak to. She fell asleep in the trailer, but lightly and was very alert to everything as she rested, as her mother and father taught.

Levi carried her back into HQ. The rest had returned a long time ago. He arrived back, and walked into the hall to be met with strange looks and whispers.

"What is Levi doing? Is he actually helping someone? Why?" whispered one person.

"I don't know. Massive personality growth?" snickered another.

"Tch" he scoffed. He didn't particularly want to help her, he was obligated. But [Y/N] was very intriguing, and possessing that amount of skill whilst have a few fractured ribs is very impressive. He couldn't just ask her who she was, or have her run off the face of the earth with so much hidden. She'd have to, not have to, but she kind of had no other choice because her district got attacked.

He carried her into a spare room down the corridor. This room only had one single bed, so she could stay here while she healed.

"Thank you" she muttered.

Levi wearing his usual blank expression didn't know what to say. She didn't appear to hate him, yet unlike nearly everyone else. "Okay" he said dryly.

He laid her down onto the mattress and found himself staring into her eyes again. [Y/N] didn't know what to do and just blinked a few times. "Can I help you?" she asked, trying to break the ice.

"Oh wh-what? Oh sorry. Just lift up your top for a second so I can check your injury" he said. [Y/N] did what she was told to do, albeit uncomfortably, as anyone would do if you were asked to lift up her top. "C'mon. I don't bite".

Levi poked at her abdomen, and looked at her face as he did so, seeing if she was flinching. He was a bit startled that she wasn't too achy or sore, but then again, he didn't know what to expect from her at this stage. "Okay. Nothing too serious by the looks of it. It appears to have already started healing which is weird .. but okay".

"Thank you .." she sighed, and let her eyes shut for a few seconds.

Levi blinked a few times, and turned off the light. "Goodnight?" and took his leave.

She opened up her eyes again. '_Hmph. Who is he? I only asked for help, I didn't ask to be babied .. He seems a bit familiar though. Who is he?'_ she asked herself.


	2. Chapter 2 Training

**Hi guys, sorry about my serious lack of paragraphing in the last chapter, they just didn't come out. Sorry about that. Please review or whatever. Hopefully it will be more obvious in this one, but if ye can't, then I'm very sorry.**

[Y/N] woke up suddenly feeling as if she was being pinned. Her vision was very blurry, and seeing was proving to be a challenge. She noticed she was sitting in a chair. '_What's going on_? _I thought I was in a bed_' she said to herself. She took in her surroundings and noticed she was some sort of dining area with Hanji, Erwin and Levi. They were all staring at her suspiciously. '_I've nothing to hide' she said to herself. 'What do they want?_'

"Ah great, you're up. It's out of the blue, but it appears your dad worked with Eren's dad. Would you happen to know anything about what's in the basement. We have to retake Wall Maria in order to get the information, but that's a whole wall we're talking about" Erwin started.

'_That's out of the blue alright_' she said to herself. "How am I here? I can't walk"

"We had Levi lift you down" Hanji answered.

[Y/N] cast a glance over at Levi, who had a cheery yet fake smile on him. Here eyes darted back over to Erwin. "I don't know what you're talking about".

"Are you sure? [Y/N], you've gone a bit pale .. you have to tell the truth - for humanity's sake" Erwin said.

'_For humanity's sake_' she said to herself, making a few hazy memories reappear.

_'I'm sorry, [Y/N]. But I have to do this' Christian said._

_'What? D-dad, why do you have that needle?!'_

_'Honey, it's for your own good. If you are ever in trouble, and you can't protect yourself, here's why' said Karla._

_'But why? Needles are gonna hurt, dad'_

_With that, Christian jabbed the needle into her arm. 'You won't be able to remember much. Sleep tight, princess'_

_'Dad .. why .. this hurts'_

_'For humanity's sake - [Y/N], you are very skilled for a nine year old, your strength could help can help us-' Karla half explained_

_'But no one can do everything, and someday you'll reach your limit' said Christian._

_'But..' and with that [Y/N] fell asleep._

"For humanity's sake .." she said aloud.

"Excuse me?" Erwin asked.

"Wh-what?" [Y/N] asked, now coming out of her daze. 'I still don't understand'

"Can you answer the question, [Y/N]?" Erwin asked, getting a bit impatient.

'The needle' she said to herself. "No I can't. I never knew nor was I allowed to ask what my dad was working on with Dr. Jaegar" she answered.

"I see but .. "

Levi stood up and took his leave then. 'Wait. Out of all them, he's the one I can trust. Things must be about to go downhill now and he knows it' she said to herself.

"But?" she asked.

"Part of me thinks you're lying .. " he half threatened.

He made an effort to grab her hand, but she quickly withdrew it, and stood up. "I've nothing to hide! Why do you assume that I'm hiding something? I was only around eight or nine when my dad was working with him! I just want to go home now, I'm better!"

"..."

"..."

Everyone just stopped what they were doing and stared. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You're .. " Hanji stammered.

"Standing" Erwin said finishing for her.

"Oh ... I am"

"...NOW!" Hanji screamed, and out came a group of soldiers, and tackled her to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?!" she shouted, but her screaming became subdued when Hanji shoved a cloth with chloroform up to her mouth.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A few hours later, [Y/N] woke up in a lab. She looked up and saw Hanji and Erwin conversing. She was around 20 yards away from them, and they were in a room examining what was going on, 'All I wanted was to go home, titans or not. I didn't ask to be taken in, she asked for help. And whatever Levi did helped ... Levi did do that .. right?'

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" she asked. She made an effort to break free of whatever was keeping her down.

"You can't get out, even if you tried" Erwin said. " ... It all depends on how strong she is .. " he uttered under his breath.

"You need to answer some questions. Don't worry, we won't try to kill you like the Garrison tried to do to Eren, but you really ought to answer truthfully" Hanji explained.

'What does Eren have to do with this?'

"What are you?"

"Huh?"

"What are you?" Erwin repeated. "Are you human or are you-"

"Clearly, I'm human. Why can't ye get it through your thick skulls. I. Have. Nothing. To. Hide"

"We'll believe you. How did your bones knit back together over-night?" Hanji asked.

"I don't know!" she cried. 'The injection ... is that what it was?'

Hanji and Erwin could see her thinking. "Tell us what you know, [Y/N]"

"I don't know anything!". [Y/N] kicked her way out of whatever was restricting her movement, and was about to make an effort to get out of the room but two guards stood blocking the exit. She didn't know what to do, but she figured if it was that easy to break free, then they have something else up their sleeves. She kept her wits about her, like they did, but she was in a position to shift from regular stance to fighting stance very quickly. (try to imagine Annie's)

"Calm down-"

"Calm down? You're asking me to give you answers, that I don't know how to answer. I don't even know what ye mean!"

That's when Levi walked into the room. [Y/N] spotted him, and was secretly praying he'd come rescue her like last time. But he didn't. He just watched.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's angry anyway"

"Keep doing what ye're doing. Hopefully we'll get to see something. I told you last night that she's skilled" he said. 'Hopefully this plan'll work' he said to himself.

"Alright then. Send a few guards down there to restrain her!" Erwin ordered.

Three guards made their way down to her, and [Y/N] quickly took her fighting stance.

"We don't want to harm you" said one.

"Well let me leave then" she fought back.

"Oh, .. well alright!" he shouted, and charged towards her.

[Y/N] studied his movements closely and took into account he was aim for her was off, and gently swiveled around him, taking him by the leg she swung him into the other guards.

Levi, Hanji and Erwin all stared in shock as she took out the remaining guards.

"This girl is amazing!" Erwin exclaimed.

"She's an absolute prodigy" Hanji added

"Mm" Levi said while nodding.

"Guys, what's with all of the noise. Everyone's starting to ... woah!" Jean exclaimed. "Who is that?"

"[Y/N] .. she hasn't given us her surname yet"

"She's really good .." he commented.

"Mm" Levi repeated, nodding once again. "This is a private test. Go" he instructed.

"Yessir" and took his leave.

"Why did you ask him to leave?" Hanji asked.

"Because he'd be disturbing us. We need to see if she's Survey Corps material" he replied.

"Well, you'd have to make sure it's okay with her first" Hanji corrected.

"Yes but-"

"Speaking of [Y/N], she's defeated the guards" Erwin butted in.

"What?!" Hanji exclaimed. Levi was getting very fascinated now. "Is she still there? Where is she?" she asked.

"I don't know"

"I'll go and check" Levi offered and left the room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Levi's walk slowly turned into a jog. As he made his way down the corridor he could see [Y/N]'s shadow coming from under the door of the room she was staying in. Levi wasn't one to be respectful or anything like that in the slightest, but she was too intriguing to him, that he needed to extract every piece of information that he possibly could from her, and didn't want her to jump off the face of the earth scared of him. So he knocked. 'This isn't me .. she's just some girl'

"You can come in" she said.

Levi opened the door and walked in. [Y/N] was staring out the window, poking at her abdomen, and uttering a few things to herself. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Apart from the fact that I was just plagued with questions that I had no idea how to answer, and I just had to go up against a few guards (sigh) .. I guess alright, yeah"

"Oh .. okay"

"What did you to me?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"How did you fix me? It usually takes a few weeks for a bone to knit back together. How did you fix me?" she asked once again.

"I didn't anything .. All I did was carry you to bed, poked your stomach to see if there was anything really bad and carry you down to the hall again. I don't have much to do with you"

"Alright .. then who are you?" she asked, something Levi wasn't expecting.

"I should be asking you that"

"No, but usually .. you're distant and annoyed and cold, but it seems you actually want to talk to me .. or want something from me".

He shrugged. "I don't know. You just look familiar " he said walking over to the door, indicating he was about to leave. "Your training went very well" he commented.

"My training?".

"Your training, for the Survey Corps. I can't keep this in anymore. You're quite good" he started. '_No. She's more than "quite good" ; she's excellent_'. "And a person of your skill would be needed in the Survey Corps. Would you like to join the Survey Corps?" he asked.

'_This is my chance. Not just to fight for humanity and for us to get peace, but for answers. The man in the green poncho with the wings of freedom .. I will find him .._ '

"I would love to join" she said.

Levi's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect her to join after that past hour of hell. "Then would you come with me?" he asked.

"Okay" she said.

The two walked in silence until they made it to the big hall once again.

"So .." Hanji asked once spotting them.

"She said yes" Levi said, a bit dryly for something that was meant to be wonderful.

"She said yes!" Hanji hollered

"Woo-hoo!" "Yes!" "She said yes!"screamed all of the others.

Commander Erwin made his way over to Levi and [Y/N]. "Welcome to the Survey Corps", and shook her hand.


	3. Chapter 3 Survey Corps

[Y/N] walked back into her spare room to try on her uniform. She was officially part of the Survey Corps. She quickly undressed and and was left in her top and shorts. She laid the green poncho, the jacket, the pants, and the boots. She felt a bit tingly as she brushed her hand over the poncho. She was one step closer to her goal. It isn't like her to smile, but she did knowing this.

She thought there would be a lot more work involved. Not only that, she was never a cadet. She'd probably be very inexperienced compared to the others. Levi was walking around the corner, and rudely walked into her room without knocking.

"Shit" he exclaimed and backed out again. Luckily he didn't see anything.

"Oops" she said, very quickly putting on the rest her uniform. 'I guess that's what I get for dawdling and leaving the door open ajar' sh said to herself. "Sorry!" she called out, as she walked over to the door, dressed properly.

Levi looked at her hair and sighed. He shuffled over to her and fixed it. "Your hair ...". [Y/N] corked a brow in confusion. He moved forward and swept her fringe to the side. He stood back again, and fixed her green poncho. "And your poncho .." he sighed. He stepped back again and nodded in satisfaction. [Y/N] stayed silent for a while before speaking again.

"Hanji's right .. you are a clean freak!" she piped.

"Tch" he scoffed. "Of course she told you ... I came to get you to go to the bunk house, where you'll be meeting the others"

"Oh okay" and began to walk. Silence, once again. "So .. " she continued trying to break the ice.

Levi turned his head. "Hmm?"

"Never mind".

After walking for a while, the two stopped at the room to the bunk house. [Y/N] peered around the partition and took in the new setting. It was called _bunk_ house for a reason, as she saw all of the bunk beds, lined parallel, two chests of drawers, and a cheap looking light dangling from the ceiling.

"Oi, runts!" he hollered, and everyone immediately stopped what they were doing.

"Yessir!" they all replied in unison.

"This is .." and mouthed the words '_what's your name?_' to her. She stared at him, bemused. '_You know know my name_'.

"[Y/N]? You already kn-"

"[Y/N]! She's a new recruit and uh .. I'll let ye take it from here .. " he mumbled and exited. [Y/N] looked behind her, and silently chuckled to herself.

"Well ... hi" she mumbled meekly.

"Hey" "Hi" "Mm" " ' Sup"

[Y/N] went over to a spare bed and sat down. She hadn't brought any possessions with her so going over to a bed was a bit pointless. She twiddled with her thumbs for a brief moment, when she looked up and saw a people advance over to her.

"Hey [Y/N]" cried one.

"Hi .." she replied. "What are your names?"

"I'm Jean, and that's Connie. We just wanted to welcome you .. "

"Well, that's nice of you" she said, a bit dryly though. Showing expression was hard for her since she never had any friends. She looked over to the left .. then to the right, and noticed they were still there. "Can I help you?".

"What's going on between you and Levi?" Connie piped, but everyone then turned their attention to hear the answer.

"Yeah, what is going on?" Jean asked.

'They don't seriously think we're dating,right? I only met him yesterday .. '. "No .. why? What makes ye think that?"

"He was showing some form of emotion with you!" Connie explained.

"And because he was showing emotion means something significant?" she asked.

"Yes. He is always a dry little di-" Jean almost said.

"Shh. He might be outside" Connie whispered.

[Y/N] silently chuckled. Was he really a dry person? Stiff and emotionless? Because he may have come across it as first but now it seems like he's eager to help her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A few days had passed since she was officially part of the Survey Corps. The group started training the very next day, a bit too early for [Y/N]'s liking but if she wanted answers, she would do everything thrown at her. They were back to basics again just for today to see if she was able, and to everyone's surprise, apart from Levi, she was brilliant.

'_As Shadis once asked, 'Am I a fighter, or am I feed?_' ' Armin said to himself, as he was struggling with his maneuver gear at first. '_I am a fighter_ .. ' and gulped in hesitation.

[Y/N] noticed him having trouble and zoomed over to Armin, when she noticed his arm was caught. "Here. Lemme help .. uhh .. give me your hand"

Armin was about to accept when they both heard a whistle. [Y/N] looked down noticed it was Levi. "What?!" she hollered. He simply shook his head. She let out an audible sigh. "Sorry Armin, you're on you own".

She flew into another direction. Today's objective was to fight as many 'wooden titans' as you possibly could before running out of gas, and then winner was the one who fought the most. [Y/N] fought six and was ahead of Mikasa by one to both of their surprise.

[Y/N] saw one up ahead, and doing a spin, she sliced at the nape. Hanji was watching as well and was left gobsmacked.

"Levi ... she just did your spin!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I have eyes. I can use 'em" he spat. '_She just did my signature spin ... that bitch is impressive_'. With that, he had enough of testing her aptitude and whistled for all of them to come back down again. '_She's better than most people here .._ '.

"Alright ... lets get this over with" he sighed and asked how many they all fought. [Y/N] had won, but Levi expected so. 'First day of training was a success, for her. And for the rest of them ... *sigh*' he noted. "Lets go back" and everyone went inside.

"Um .. you guys!?" Armin hollered, but it was too late. _Now_ he was on his own.

Everyone retreated to the bunkhouse. When [Y/N] walked in, everyone gave her a few weird looks and began talking about her. "Connie, what do you think of Amber?" Jean asked.

"I don't know ... " he said, and leaning close he whispered. "She's kinda pretty and very skilled ... hehe" only to be met with a nudge.

'_Maybe even better than Mikasa'_. "Ye- I mean, you can't do that, Connie. You can't date anyone whilst in the Survey Corps ... unless ye run away. Although, I'm still not sure about Eren and Mikasa" he said, casting a glance over to them. "Hmm".

[Y/N] walked over to her bed, and threw herself onto the hard mattress. But that's when other whispers caught her attention. '_Levi and her .. her and Levi .. ha-ha-ha'_ snickered one. '_Levi isn't being a stiff little shit around her .. what could that possible mean?!'_ said another sarcastically.

'_I don't understand this_'. "What do you mean 'what could it possible mean?!' " she addressed. Everyone looked up at her and stared. "I don't get it. So he's showing emotion. Whoop-dee-doo" she complained. "There's nothing going on .."

"It's just .. " said Jean

"Just what?".

"It was just a joke at first .. but it might be true .. " said Jean, slowly turning into a whisper.

"What?"

"Ye two! It might be true" Jean butted in.

"Oh .. no-no-no-no-no" she said. "No. He just helped me that one time when my ribs were broken. There's nothing between us really" she responded.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh .. sorry" said Jean, still not completely convinced though.

"It's fine".

But little did they know that Levi had his ear pressed against the door listening to everything that happened. He simply nodded and headed back to his room. '_They think we're dating?_'


	4. Chapter 4 Skills

[Y/N] woke up the next day. She staggered out of her room, in a way that looked like she was about to topple over.

She made her way into another room that she was not familiar with, but a few people were eating there, sat down. She looked around trying to figure out where people got the food ; she was pretty hungry. She rubbed her eyes, and mumbled something under her breath. When she opened she noticed that Hanji was sitting in front of her.

"Hello, [Y/N]!" she said cheerfully. A bit too cheerful at this hour.

"Er, ... oh sorry .. hi" she mumbled, after yawning.

"Sounds like you slept well" she chimed, and handed her a plain roll. [Y/N] reached out for it, and struggled to grab it at first, with _another _yawn escaping her mouth. "Or .. maybe not?"

"No .. I'm just exhausted, really. We did training for the first time yesterday, and I guess I'm just not used to it yet. It'll sink in soon I hope, because I'm a bit achy" she explained.

"Oh well. I hope Levi was being nice to you".

[Y/N] never even noticed that a few people from the bunk room : Armin and Jean. The two were conversing about random stuff, when Jean heard the word Levi. Since he still didn't believe that [Y/N] weren't a thing, he would stop at nothing until he was certain that they weren't dating.

He scooted away from Armin and closer to Hanji and [Y/N]. They didn't noticed as it was very inaudible.

"It's been a while since we had someone as skilled as you without being properly trained join us. Levi was the first to see your skill. You weren't even trying to show off or make an impression, you were protecting yourself from harm - and it was an Aberrant. He told us everything! He seems to be very impressed with you" she continued.

"Really? He doesn't show it. People back in the room described him as a 'stiff little shit' .. "

"Well, he_ is_ little alright"

"Yeah".

"But my point is, is that Levi is amazed at your skill. You should be proud because it's very hard to impress him" she said.

"Ha"

"What do you mean by 'ha'? I thought you'd be happy hearing a compliment"

"I am happy to hear that" she replied a bit defensively.

"Well you don't sound like it .." Hanji commented.

"Oh ... that happens a lot. I kind of don't know how to express myself .. at all, because my parents never let me have any friends, and I never had any brothers or sisters. They were the people who trained me, and taught me how to use 3D Maneuver Gear, and everything else I know in case of an emergency. But I was isolated from everything ... so that kinda sucked" she answered.

"Oh .. well, okay. You can consider me a friend. You're interesting! And I like that"

A weak smile sneaked its way onto [Y/N]'s face after hearing the word 'friend'. It felt .. nice. "Ha-ha, thanks" she mumbled.

"You're-"

"Alright! Listen up!" Levi bellowed entering the room.

"Speak of the devil .." Hanji uttered, causing [Y/N] to laugh. Levi looked over at the two girls laughing, and then looked over at Jean after hearing what he had said yesterday, and gave him a sour look, but is face was covered by shadows, and then went through the blow-by-blow agenda of the day.

Levi sauntered into the bunkhouse to wake up the others.

"Alright guys, training!"

"But" complained one.

Levi didn't say anything, but his head jerked a bit telling him to shut up.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N] and the others went off to start training early. The group quickly went back to basics of self defense, just for today. Not because they thought it was essential for [Y/N] catching up on official training, well that was part of the reason, but Levi thought some people actually needed it. He massaged his temples watching a few of them. There was no point in him being there if he wasn't going to instruct.

"Sasha!" he hollered.

"Yes, Corporal?". Sasha was putting in her effort, but it didn't look like it, at all.

"Make sure you're actually-"

"What?!" missing yet another attack to Connie.

Levi let out an audible sigh realizing he was going to have to get up. He walked over to her, arms crossed in annoyance. He briefly showed her a completely different stance, and how to block. Clearly she wasn't used to it, but she got the hang of it.

Meanwhile, [Y/N] was instructed to throw punches at a bag, which irritated her. Jean was a few feet away from her. If anything he wished he was throwing punches on the bag, instead of going up against a boy, clearly shorter than him. Jean looked back at Levi moaning to himself as he watched Sasha trying to get this exercise right. 'Why's he, of all people helping, Potato Girl? If it's to make an impression, he's very sneaky and discreet .. Those two are a couple, it's so damn obvious'.

"You jealous?" he said, shuffling over to [Y/N].

Sweat continued to drip down her forehead. She lowered her arms in frustration. She didn't like being interrupted. "Excuse me?" she groaned.

"Your boyfriend, is talking to Potato Girl?"

"He's not my boyfriend" she protested defensively, not loudly or anything since he was in the room. "And who's Potato Girl?"

"Sasha over there"

[Y/N] cast a glance over to the corner of the room where Sasha and Connie were 'fighting'. "Okay .. but why is she called-"

"It's a weird story .. ask another person. But aren't you jealous?" he teased. Her anger began to boil, and she punched him into the arm. And this wasn't a playful punch. This was a punch that made him fall, and the 'thud' could be heard, causing everyone to stop what they were doing. Levi looked up too, and noticed him on the floor, almost cradling himself in agony. '_Serves him right, but what was that about? I can't have her going nuts like that! But then again, it's way to bring out her skill ... nope .. I think I'd be expected to be responsible_'.

"[Y/N]!"

"Yes Corporal?".

Levi began to make his way over to her to address his point. "What was that?"

"Excuse me?" she lied, quite convincingly actually.

He sighed. '_She's stubborn. Something must have set her off_'. "Alright. Everyone stop training". Everyone cheered to themselves, to themselves because it sounded like things were about to go downhill. Everyone began to pack their bags when he continued. "I didn't say ye could leave".

"What?" "What does he mean?". "I'm hungry"

"Why can't they go?" she asked.

"Because I have to show ye one more thing" he explained, still wearing his blank face. "Sit down" he ordered and everyone obeyed. "[Y/N]?".

"Yes? Can we get this over with, what do you wanna show them?" she said getting a small bit impatient.

"You and I" he replied.

"Ooh!" Jean hissed. "I told ye" and everyone began to giggle.

"Shut it, Kirstein. [Y/N], you're next opponent will be me. Come on" and ushered her towards the center.

"Corporal, that's not fair on-"

"You can throw a punch to Kirstein, certainly you can repeat that, can't you?" he questioned.

"Yes, but-" balling her hands into fists.

"Good". He pulled her out, and he stood back making sure there was enough space between them. "Lets begin".

[Y/N] knew she couldn't win against this argument and shrugged. Levi took off his long sleeved top and changed into his short sleeved top. He kicked his boots to the side. [Y/N] got the hint to take off some article of clothing so her sweat wouldn't become so visible. The two began took a stance, a bit similar, but [Y/N] went on her tip-toes. She was already taller than him so it didn't matter if that was an attempt to make her imposing. She was on her toes to be light and a bit agile. After a few long minutes nobody had made a move and people were getting bored.

"C'mon, little girl, make your move" he jeered.

"Dude, I'm taller than you" she retorted, returning to her stance.

'_Oh yeah.._'. He let out another sigh before speaking. "Alright ... heads up!" he shouted, and went to throw a punch. [Y/N] swiveled around him with ease and smirked as he fell to the floor. Levi scrambled to his feet again.

"I did that on purpose. That was a test"

"Sure, sure" she retorted lightly. '_And so will the one after that ... and the one after that .._'. "Your turn" she said, giving him another go.

Levi stepped forward in hopes to intimidate her and to make her fall back, but it didn't work. He lunged forward, missing, giving [Y/N] a chance to swoop in on behind and kick him in his calf. He wasn't on the floor yet, but with two light punches into the back he was. [Y/N] glided across the mat again, standing in front of him as if nothing happened. She had to admit, she enjoyed herself. Whether or not he was taking it easy on her that time didn't matter - she was a master in self defense. It was no surprise to Levi after watching her train for the first time ... against her will.

"Damn, you're good!" he remarked, as she went down and pulled him up. He stared into her [e/c] eyes as the light made them twinkle. A faint blush could be seen on his face, making him turn his head away.

"Sorry .. are you hurt?" she asked. She walked behind him and brushed the dirt off of his shirt.

"Yeah .. wait, I thought you said this wasn't fair" he said.

"Yeah .. unfair on _you_" she teased. "I'll take it that we're finished?"

"Uhh" he mumbled, looking at her ever so intriguing eyes. "I mean .. y-yes. We're finished. Dismissed".

[Y/N] nodded, and walked out of the room.

"Corporal?" someone asked.

"Yes?".

"Is it fair to say that someone is better than you at something?".

"Uh" he murmured. _'It's very fair_'. "I said dismissed. Shoo", and with that he walked out of the room embarrassed at the fact that he was beaten.

*****(back in HQ)

Hanji was reading over some notes back in her study. She was just re-reading Ilse's diary that he discovered a long time ago.

"Hanji?" Erwin asked, coming in.

"Yes?".

"A bit out of the blue but do you know how [Y/N] is getting on? Has she settled in alright?" he asked.

'_That's out of the blue alright_'. She shrugged and turned back to the diary. "I'm not sure. She still seems a bit uncomfortable about us taking her in. Why?".

"I just had a thought, is all" he replied, being as vague as he possibly well could.

Hanji let out an audible sigh. "A thought about ... ?" asking for more.

"How to make her feel more comfortable. I have a plan"

"Which is?" she demanded, getting impatient.

"Levi".

* * *

Oh snap! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Levi retreated to his room that evening.'_Sleep. At long last_'. After the fight they had a few hours ago, surprisingly Levi was feeling very achy and all he wanted to do was sleep. Which made the rest of the day's training even harder. He pre-scheduled a few more training sessions with the 3D Maneuver Gear for [Y/N]'s sake, but not only that, the Survey Corps had organised a little 'gathering' but which really meant 'social evening' which _really_ meant a party, for the 105th squad that was soon to come and they had to go through the agenda. A long, tiring, back aching year had past since the 104th squad joined. '_Since when have we thrown a freakin' party for a new squad? No. Clearly this is a trick. Sneaky Erwin, sneaky_'

When he heard a knock. '_Oh for the love of God!_'. He just wanted to be left alone. "Enter" he called out.

Commander Erwin made his way in. "Levi. Hanji and I were discussing some things-"

"Delightful. Invigorating" he groaned, and out came a yawn.

"Levi" he said sternly. "About [Y/N] .. how do you feel about her?" he asked.

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked.

"Is she a good soldier?"

"Well yeah. I think she's very good ... why?".

"Ah. I see"

"What. Does. It. Mean?" he repeated, his patience running dry.

"Ah, it's nothing..." he replied, leaving Levi to ponder about it. "Remember the 'gathering' that we were discussing?".

"You mean : that gathering, which really means the social evening, which really means a party that doesn't make any sense for 105th cadets? Yeah. I do" he replied, his head landing onto a pillow.

"Levi" he said sternly once more. "It's just .. an event .. that's all".

"An event. I see.." he uttered.

"Erm, excuse me .. oh Commander Erwin, nice to see you. Sorry, it's just I heard a small bit of yelling .. " [Y/N] said, popping her head around the corner.

"Oh, sorry [Y/N]. I was just discussing some things with Levi. You can go back to doing what you were doing" Erwin replied.

[Y/N] nodded and took her leave.

"Well, she seems nice, doesn't she?" Erwin questioned

"Yeah, yeah" not even making an effort.

"You seem a bit tired, I'll come have a chat with you tomorrow" he chimed.

Erwin walked out the door and Hanji was waiting for him.

"Well? What did he think?" she asked.

"He seemed too tired and didn't seem to care about what I said" he responded.

"As always. Classic Levi"

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Back in his room, Levi was about to collapse from exhaustion. Levi then walked back to his bed, hopped on, headfirst. When he heard punches. '_Ugh ... what now .._'. Levi leaped out of his bed and trampled in a way down the corridor. The punching got louder as he walked into the gym that they used for training. It was [Y/N]. '_What the hell is she doing?_'

"Please ... [Y/N] ... please go to bed.." he moaned.

"Oh. Hi Levi .." she managed to say, still throwing punches at the bag. Levi shuffled over to her, hands in his pocket.

"Why aren't you in bed? It's like ..." he said, not knowing what time it was. "Late".

"I can't sleep" she answered hastily.

A few bells began to ring in his head. '_She's hurting herself ... her bones knitted back together when she hurt herself. Eren has to hurt himself to transform ... why hasn't she transformed?_' . "May I ask .. how did your bones knit back together so quickly?" he asked.

[Y/N] gave one final, powerful punch sending vibrations up her arm before ceasing. '_The needle .. no, that can't be it .. it could be .. but I still don't get this myself, to be honest._' "You tell me. How should I know? I always convinced myself you did something to me that time, but you said no .. I'm sorry ... sorry if it scares or scared you. It scares me too .."

"Mm. It was weird, alright. Forget I asked. Why because you're tired means you have to train?" he asked.

"I'm in the Survey Corps, I should be training every hour shouldn't I?"

"I don't and I'm a captain .. so you definitely shouldn't be training .."

"Alright then. I want to wear myself out .. it'll be easier for me to sleep" and began to punch and kick this time. Levi winced as he heard her knuckles crack.

Levi got a bit closer to her, making [Y/N] lower her hands in restraint. [Y/N] looked down at her knuckles, and they seemed a bit damaged. '_No bother. For whatever reason, they'll repair_'. Levi took a hold of both of her hands, and let his thumb rub over her knuckles, then fiddled with her fingers and then her palms, and repeated to do so, making [Y/N] a little uncomfortable.

"Uh .. Corporal?"

"Why is a person like you .. so skilled at fighting yet have such dainty little fingers .." he said in a hushed tone.

'_His voice .. it's kind of .. attractive in a whisper.._" she said to herself.

"I don't know. My parents taught me everything I know.." she replied.

"I see" he said, quietly. His callused thumbs continued to brush over her hands, when he noticed something. '_Her hands .. they aren't repairing .. are her abilities faulty?_'. "Your hands aren't healing.. " he pointed out.

"I've noticed .. they hurt like hell" she replied, her voice as dryly as ever.

"Well .. I guess you deserve it, you shouldn't be training at night anyway. How about I take you back to bed?" he offered.

"I'll wake everyone"

"How about your first room? The spare ... and quiet one" he corrected.

"Okay".

Levi took her hand and guided her towards the room. It was a bit chilly, sending goosebumps down her spine and causing her to shiver. Levi opened the door to the room, and flicked on the light. He was more than exhausted at this stage, but he still had so much information to get out of her, it was unbelievable, so he'd have to be nice .. and to be fair, he didn't mind being nice to her. He wasn't so stoic around her. She was genuinely a kind, caring, brave person.

"Here .. show me your hands again" he said, with a bandage in one of them.

[Y/N] laid her hands out straight, and Levi gently wrapped her more or less destroyed hands with the bandage, very gently. So gentle, she didn't complain of the pain. "Thank you .." she murmured.

"Come on.." he whispered, and ushered her towards the bed. He lifted up the covers, and taking her bandaged hands, helped her into bed. He patted onto the mattress. "They should be alright soon. Goodnight [Y/N]" he said and took his leave.

[Y/N]'s face began to crimson, you couldn't see it in the dim light, but she could feel her heart pick up speed, and feeling flushed. "Thank you .. Goodnight".

[Y/N] leaned on her side, when she felt the piece of semi-crumpled up paper in her pocket. The letter. 'I can't lose this or tear it'. She began to read it :

'_Dear Grisha,_

_This is probably my 700th letter, to the 700th address. I don't know where you are, but I've crossed out all addresses. To be honest with you, I don't even know if you're getting these. I don't even know where you are. But if you are getting these, I hope you're reading them, because I always request the same thing. My dad, Christian (surname) used to work with you, but if you've read any of my letters, you'll know that my dad and my mom, Klara, were murdered. If you have any information about my dad, that I might not know, would be so kind as to send it back to Survey Corps' HQ'_

There was no point in writing to him if he wasn't going to reply, but [Y/N] would stop at nothing! She leaned over again and noticed a pen on the bed-side locker. She decided to add a bit more onto it. She undid the bandage on one of her hands, and tried to make it as neat as possible, despite the excruciating pain.

'_Also .. when I was nine, I was given an injection of some sort, and now my bones knit back together when broken. I was tackled and plagued with questions I did not fully comprehend. So if you have any information, at all, that you would like to send back, please do so._

_Christian and Klara's daughter,_

_[Y/N].'_


	6. Chapter 6 Questions

Hi y'all! We've a very unnecessary chapter here. C'mon, it can't always be dramatic .. we need a _bit _of filler here and there. Also, this chapter is tiny, but don't worry, I've a tonne planned!

* * *

'_Damn. Why did I send all of those previous letters? Damn! I'm such an idiot. Of course Grisha will never reply if he hasn't spoken to his son in what .. five almost six years? Stupid!'_ [Y/N] mentally shouted.

[Y/N] hopped out of the covers, and undid the bandages that Levi wrapped on her hands. They looked a bit better, but she was still confused on why they didn't heal as fast as last time. It didn't matter, it wasn't important .. to her to say the least. Her knuckles were still out of places, battered and red from the blood, and they hurt like hell! She winced, as she made a sloppy effort to re-apply the bandages, but failed .. miserably.

"Screw it" she said aloud, and began to walk. Just then she heard a voice.

"Here. Let me help you" he said.

"Corporal?".

"Hi. Gimme your hands there" he gestured, and she laid her hands out straight. Levi took the bandage off of her hands. "These are filthy" and tossed them in the trash. He acquired a new bandage and began to wrap her hands up once again. "There. Does that feel better?" he asked.

[Y/N] withdrew her hands but nodded. "Thanks". '_Damn it, why's he being so nice? What happened to 'the stiff little shit'? He took me in, helped me train, wrapped my hands twice, stayed with me while I was injured. Twice. What the hell?! Then again, he's being nice - I can't complain. Wait - why was he here last night anyway?'_.

"Corporal?"

"Call me Levi" he responded. "Go on".

" .. _Levi_. Did you wait for me to awaken?" she asked. "Why are you here?".

"Oh, well you fell asleep instantly, but you began to moan a bit, probably from the pain, so I stayed for a while to keep an eye on you. But if you remember, I was exhausted, and I slept on that spare bed over there" he explained.

"Oh. I see ... If you'd excuse me, I need to get changed for today" [Y/N] said, wanting him to leave.

"Oh yeah. See you later" he said, this time dryly and took his leave. [Y/N] eyed him as he sauntered out of the room, as if he wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as she was.

'_Hmph. I'd love to know why you're being nice to be and not to everyone else .._', she said to herself, shaking her head and sighing.

Levi walked up the corridor again. He began to ponder [Y/N]'s reactions to his kind gestures. 'She seemed a bit uncomfortable. I was just trying to be nice. Wait a minute. When have I ever been this nice to someone. I don't think I was even this nice to Isabel or Farlan .. I don't like her, do I? No. Of course not! She's just some girl, who's very nice, very skilled and has very familiar, and pretty [e/c] eyes. No. You don't .. you do-. *sigh*'.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Levi continued to walk, but blocked that particular piece of information out of his eyes. He could hear Erwin and Hanji discussing random crap, that he knew he'd be expected to be a part of. But little did he know that he was going to be listening to more of 'Erwin's plan'.

Levi was about to walk right in, when he heard his name.

"This is _Levi_, Erwin. Do you really think this will work?" Hanji asked.

"It's worth a shot, Hanji. Come on. Think of this as an experiment .." Erwin replied.

Levi rolled his eyes, but continued to listen. "But, apart from him seeing her skills, I don't think there's any .. I don't know .. feelings between [Y/N] and Levi" Hanji explained.

"Yes, but if she's as strong or stronger than what I've seen, then we need her to feel more comfortable with everything here. For God's sake, she was taken away from home without her approval-".

But Levi had heard enough and walked right in. The blank expression on his face said he heard everything. "Have ye thought of my approval?" he asked.

"Levi. I-I".

"Have ye?" he repeated.

"No but-".

"No but doesn't matter. There's no way in hell I'm going to fall in love with [Y/N] for humanity's sake!" he argued. '_She deserves more than these lies that are soon to be told_'.

"It's all an act. Just .. pretend" Hanji explained.

"Huh yeah. Alright. Fine, I'll 'pretend', but ye all know me, I can't and don't pretend-"

"No .. you kind of have no choice to this. We'll be watching you to make sure you're making an effort. Dismissed"

"But-".

"Dismissed!" he repeated, sternly. Levi knew he couldn't win, and thought that there was no point and took his leave.

"But wait!" he called out.

"What?" Erwin moaned, impatiently.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't know.."

"Be all nice, take her on a date, do stuff with her. Hug her .. and all that jazz" Hanji answered.

"But-"

"Dismissed!" Erwin shouted, for the last time.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N] walked out of her room again before changing. Her hands were still agonizing but they weren't as bad anymore, thanks to Levi. She could feel them starting to improve, but not the feeling she got from her ribs.

[Y/N] walked back into the bunkhouse before they had to leave for training. As she walked in everyone watched her. '_Tch. Creeps._' she said to herself.

"Are you alright, [Y/N]?" Sasha asked.

'_Oh. That explains the stares_'. "Yeah. I'm fine, thank you Pot-. Excuse me, Sasha" she said.

[Y/N] walked over to her bed and flopped down, headfirst. She let out an audible sigh as her head crashed onto the pillow. She opened her eyes again quickly after and her eyes sought Eren. [Y/N] got up again and went over to him.

"Eren, can I ask you something .. in private?" she asked.

Eren wore a bemused look on his face, followed by Mikasa and Armin, but he nodded and got up. "Sure" he replied. The two walked off so [Y/N] could pose the question.

When further away from his group of friends, she began to talk. "Eren, when did your dad leave?" [Y/N] asked.

"What the hell kind of question is that?! He left us after the fall of Shinganshina... and I haven't heard from him since" he replied. "Why?".

"It's just .. remember when my dad sometime assisted your dad with something. I reckon it was some sort of needle and that sometimes-"

"Turns you into a titan and or repairs your bones?".

"Turns you into a titan? Is that even possible?" she asked.

"Yes, how do you think I sealed the hole in the Trost District?"

'_You did_ _that?_'. "Woah .. well, okay. "But do you know why that happens?" she asked.

"Hell, I don't know if that's the needle's doing anymore. Not the titan-shifting but the bone repairing" he replied. "Sorry, but then again, why?" he asked.

"Because when I first arrived, you might have seen me in Levi's arms, it was because I broke a few ribs and could barely walk. That very next day after being interrogated with questions, and then all of a sudden I could stand" [Y/N] explained.

"Yeah, sorry I don't know. It would have helped a tonne if my dad hadn't left. Sorry, [Y/N]" he said, and walked back to Mikasa and Armin. Eren began to explain what they were talking about, immediately fascinating Armin and Mikasa. Mikasa stood up suddenly and asked her to come over.

"So .. you have the same powers as Eren, huh?" Armin asked. "Why don't you talk to Erwin, you could significantly help humanity. You've got to-".

"Armin" Mikasa butted in. "Let her talk".

"Erm, well. I don't know how to turn into a titan" she started. '_Yet anyway .. but it didn't work last time, so I shouldn't be expecting anything .. _'. "But my bones do repair, and they didn't last night" she said, showing her the bandages. "Levi had to wrap these because my hands didn't repair. I had some sort of flash back around two weeks ago about my parents giving me a needle .. whatever this is, I'm not able to transform so it can't be that important" she said.

"Well maybe your abilities are just faulty" Mikasa suggested.

"Yeah. That can happen. But like you said, it's not important if you can't properly use them" Eren added.

"Yeah. Thanks guys" [Y/N] replied and stood up to leave.

"Hmm. She seems nice" Armin said.

"She is nice, but she's too damn quiet" Eren said, putting an end to the topic.

[Y/N] walked back over to her bed, when her bandages were annoying her. As she took them off, her hands were no longer bloody or battered. '_Screw this. Maybe Levi has some magic touch_'. Speaking of Levi he burst through the door. '_Damn, it's still only half five. Can't we wait .. half an hour?_'.

"Oi, runts! Training, c'mon!" he yelled.

[Y/N] slid off of her bed again and put on the poncho. [Y/N] walked over to the door, following everyone else. Levi stopped her at the door. "How are your hands? And where are your bandages?" he asked.

"They felt better, and they'd be bugging me in training .." she replied and left.

* * *

**Please review! Thank ye!**


	7. Chapter 7 Well-Well-Well

**Okay guys. I'm fresh out of ideas (For now of course, no ideas came to me in my sleep last night (smart, huh)). If you're hoping for something to happen, let me know in a review, because I want to hear your thoughts. I have the ending thought out and everything. And another thing - this sin't going to be some long story. The fact that it's gotten to seven chapters is .. wow .. for me anyway. Bye all! Thank you to everyone that has followed/Favorited and or reviewed. Ye're all very nice!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Attack On Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin**

* * *

[Y/N] walked out the door. Today, it was going to be just another day of using the 3D maneuver gear. Nothing wrong with that. Everyone should be used to it by now, even [Y/N] was, but it was early, and Levi wanted to see how well they acted in dawn.

The sweltering rays were beating down on everyone. Even at around six-ish in the morning, it was roasting. [Y/N] walked over to Armin, Eren and Mikasa, who were conversing about random crap.

"Hiya .." she murmured.

"Hey [Y/N]. How you doing?" Eren piped.

"... Exhausted and achy, I guess. Do ye always get up _this _early?" she complained.

"..Welcome to the Scouts" Eren replied, to be met with fits of giggles from Armin, with a little chuckle from [Y/N]. "But yes, we do wake up early. Ah the joys of it".

"Alright! Listen up ye pieces of crap!".

"Levi hates mornings too as you can see" Mikasa whispered to [Y/N], making her bring her hand to her mouth to try and stifle her laughter.

"Now, as you can see it's morning .. very early in the morning, and ye all look like shit-!".

"Well, we can't beautify ourselves for training, can we?" Jean snickered, only to be met with a foul glare from Levi, immediately shutting him up, but Levi wasn't finished yet.

"Sorry, Jeen. But you know me, and training, and ye know how I feel about training, so you can stay out for an extra hour .. if that's alright with you of course, because you need to fix up that horse-face of yours" he shouted.

Jean's eyes widened. '_Damn, that was a good comeback. Shit_'. Everyone, including Eren shut up. Eren would have been one to laugh, in fact, _anyone _would have laughed when Jean was called 'horse face', but not when Levi uses it .. _definitely_ not when Levi uses it.

"Yessir. That suits .. continue".

"Thank you. Now, ye also have had no breakfast or anything like that, so this will be preparing ye for an expedition because we all know that food shortages are very common outside of the walls. Alright. Go put on your 3DMGs" and sauntered off.

[Y/N] walked off to the corner to get one, and went to tie up her hair. Little did she know that Levi was watching her do so.

'_Hmph. Smart girl for tying up her hair_' he said to himself.

[Y/N] walked over to Mikasa to make sure everything was in-check with her harness. Her eyes twinkled with the sun's rays, causing him to blush ever so slightly. '_Damn. Why does this bitch have to be so impressive that I have to blush? It's just her eyes, that interest me. Just, her eyes. She's so damn familiar, it's unbelievable. Hmph._' he asked himself. "Hey [Y/N]. Come over here!" he requested.

[Y/N]'s walking slightly turned into a jog as she made her way over. "Whatcha need?" she chimed.

"Nothing. Just let me check if your hands are alright. Besides, I'd need to check your harness too" he said. But he started to ponder random stuff about her. '_Did I just say this as an excuse to talk to her?'_.

"Oh yeah, okay. Mikasa was just about to check if everything was alright" she said, and laid her hands out. Her hands were no longer damaged, but that didn't stop Levi's thumbs brush over them, making [Y/N] look up at him. "Um, Corpo- .. Levi?".

"Sorry ... I-I'm exhausted, and fell in to .. a d-daydream" he stammered. He looked up and began to notice two things, one ; that he was probably beginning to invade her 'space' as she never did have any proper friends, after listening to her and Hanji talking, and two ; that she was kind of pretty, nope, beautiful. '_Shit, Levi. Don't do that!'_. "Sorry" he repeated.

"That's alright. Now, I don't fancy on spending an extra hour out here, like Jean ... so if you'd mind leaving me go" she requested, breaking away from his grasp, and ascended into the air.

**0o0o0o0o**

'_What was that about? It felt a bit odd .. hmm. Did I like it? Do I like his company? Do .. I like him? I clearly haven't thought of it much, but if you get around to it .. I'm nice to him, he's a lot nicer to me if you compare me to the others. He helped me when I was hurt. Twice. Goddammit! His voice .. is a bit .. nice .. I guess. Despite all of this, he was a pain to listen to back there_'.

[Y/N] zoomed by, slicing a few of the wooden titans blocking her path. She was doing quite well, considering how early it was. [Y/N] _loved _using the 3D Maneuver Gear. She loved soaring in and out, and taking in all of her surroundings. One thing she took in was Armin - he was having trouble again. She gracefully glided back.

"Armin, are you alright? Do you need help?" she asked.

"My harness was too loose. Don't bother, Captain Levi will only give out to you" he said.

[Y/N] felt a bit sorry for him. He was really smart, and he was good at using the 3DMG, but on two occasions when Levi was present, was it faulty. "No I have to help, and to hell with what he thinks!" he protested.

[Y/N] spun around him, and tightened the rope, and cut off the branch that he was caught in. Armin immediately broke free, and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks a bunch. You're a life-saver!".

"Don't thank me. Now be careful out there, you don't want Levi to think badly of you" she replied, and he took off. Wit that, Jean came by trying to pull off Levi's signature spin, the way she attempted last, but failed miserably. _'Speaking of Levi thinking badly of you_'.

"Jean, what the hell?" she asked, as she hovered over to him.

"Pfftt" he spat, out coming a bunch of bark. "Can you get help? My leg hurts like a bitch!" he complained.

"You're lucky I'm here" she replied. [Y/N] pulled him down, and carried him down to the ground again. She gently handed and left him onto the ground, where he began to complain.

"Kirschtein! What the hell was that for?! You almost got yourself killed!" Levi shouted.

"I'm sorry, I-".

"Yeah. I hate to lecture you too but don't do anything outside of your comfort zone. Your ankle looks broken" she said after examining it. "Levi, would you mind getting me some ice and a cushion?" she requested.

"Okay" and walked off.

"Okay. Lets be real. If ye aren't dating, at least one of ye confess" Jean moaned.

"Are you still on that? There .. I d-don't have feelings for him"

"Hmph. So believable" he grumbled. "Have you seen the way he looks at you? He likes you!"

"Well, I shouldn't give a damn. This is the Survey Corps and it's basically impossible to maintain a relationship with someone and fight for humanity's freedom. I heard what happens" she argued. '_Yet. My parents pulled it off. Hmm'._

"But ye two are so skilled. There's no need for ye to worry about all of that"he said back.

"Enough. Quit being juvenile!" she shouted, ending the topic. Levi came up from behind her with the cushion and ice. He heard _everything_.

'_I don't see why not though, but if only Hanji and Erwin heard her thoughts about it, I'd say they'd put an end to this 'plan' _'. he said to himself. "Here" he gestured towards [Y/N].

"Thank you" she replied. She gently slid the cushion under his ankle and handed him the bag of ice. "Press this up against your ankle, and do not move your ankle, we need to keep it elevated".

"Tch ... thanks".

"You're welcome" she said, then in a whisper, she said : "If anything, this means you won't have to stay the extra hour" and stood up. Jean didn't know what to feel after that.

She walked back over to Levi. "Could he not stay the extra hour?" she asked.

Levi looked behind him and noticed Hanji and Erwin were watching him. '_Shit_'. "Yeah I guess that's fine" he replied.

[Y/N] walked off, but felt a bit heavy and fell to the ground. Levi walked up to her to pull her up. "Are you alright?".

"Yeah. It's just .. heavy with a harness on your waist and you're not using it" she answered. She noticed that he wasn't just holding her hand - his fingers were intertwined with hers ... and she kind of liked it. He pulled her a bit closer, they were almost touching. '_What the hell is he doing? Why is he so close?_' she asked herself.

"Have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are? " he asked, causing [Y/N] to blush furiously. Levi noticed and let out a sneaky chuckle, his warm breath almost touching her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "He-he-he". He could feel her heart's pulse, as it was beating thunderously in her wrist. If he thought it was fast there, he should hear her chest.

"Um Levi?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"Shh" he whispered. '_Shit .. that was too much for her. I got a bit lost there ... I wasn't acting, I meant those_'.

[Y/N] had enough of this, but strangely yearned for more. She had never felt like this before. She never felt another person's breath against her skin, she never felt this close to someone. She never felt _loved _by someone, well that's how she interpreted it, why else would he be so close to her. She backed away slowly.

"I need to go to the b-bathroom" she stammered. She ran back to the bunkhouse and through herself onto the bed, opposite the door's direction. '_He was so close. A lot closer than last time! ... And I liked it. I mean it, I wanted more, but this could be some sick charade ..'_

"Damn" Levi said.

"Well-well-well, Levi. Someone's a good actor. She looked absolutely frightened, but you could tell that she loved _every _moment!" Hanji chimed.

"Nicely done. But you might have gone a _bit _too far" Erwin added.

Levi completely ignored them and ran right past them, gently pushing Erwin and Hanji aside.

"Odd" Hanji said.

Levi ran back into the bunkhouse, knowing that's where she'd be. He opened up the door, and noticed her body curled up in her bed. '_Is she crying..? I don't hear whimpers .. but she looks like it _'.

"[Y/N]" he called out, and walked over to her bed and sat down.

'_Shit_'. "What .." she said dryly.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. I don't know how to ... express myself .. in these situations" he said in a hushed tone.

'_Gee. You sometimes never express yourself, full stop_'. "What situations?" she asked.

'_Make this as convincing as possible .. it shouldn't be that hard ... most of this isn't acting_'. "...My .. f-feelings" he answered.

"..What feelings?" she asked, puzzled.

Levi let out an audible sigh. He grabbed her hand and planted a light kiss on it. "Those". [Y/N]'s face began to crimson, and felt a bit flustered.

"Oh .. ohh" she stuttered. "Is that why you've been acting so strange? You li-like me?".

Levi simply nodded. "Thank God. It didn't take you _that _long to figure it out. How about .. we go on a date?" he asked. "Did you hear about that 'party' for the 105th squad?".

"Tch. You actually believe in that bullshit? Well I don't. I reckon it's some sort of training for the 105th squad to catch them off guard. For all we know it could be some ambush for training to catch us _all _off guard".

"Well, I'm glad to see _someone_ isn't falling for this, but it is still some sort of a party. So-".

"Yes".

"Yes?".

"Yes!" she said, with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Good. Erm .. I guess I'll see you in a bit, because training's still going on, and I don't think I'd be able to put up with Kirschtein ..." he grumbled.

"Oh okay. I'll be out in a bit" and he left her to do whatever.

Levi looked back at her before he left, as she sat up straight. '_Well. That wasn't awkward at all ... screw the acting. I think that was real .. '_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and thank you to the two people that reviewed :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Preparations

**Hey guys! I'm glad to see a few people are enjoying this. This entire story came to me while I was asleep. Alright, this is just another pointless chapter, but to make it up to ye ... the next chapter is the party thing, and I kind of have a lot planned to say the least! **

**I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin ... (or Levi (I have an obsession with him)) I mean .. have ye seen him in Chapter 58 (I found a few parts of it translated ... I'll shut up now ... )**

* * *

After training everyone went inside for some well deserved breakfast. Quite a lot happened, be it Armin getting caught in a tree, Jean breaking his ankle .. and Levi basically asking [Y/N] to go on a date. [Y/N] walked back in after everyone else, sweat dripping from her forehead - the training was intense. Slicing a few of the wooden titans in the morning wasn't anyone's cup of tea, seeing as how everyone swarmed in for just a bite.

[Y/N] cast a glance over at Levi, with a small smile, causing his lips to quiver in the slightest, but still kept on staring. '_Hah. He smiled .. wait I smiled too .. I don't smile. Hell, I don't know when to smile .. he-he'_.

Jean noticed the two exchanging the stares. [Y/N] sat down beside him, much to her dismay, as there were no other seats left. '_Damn._' . She sat down, but in way that was stiff. Eren took this into account and laughed at her reaction. Another person felt the way he did about Jean, but he picked up something. It's not that she didn't like him or anything - she felt uncomfortable around him. She felt uncomfortable around a lot of people, but he would go at the top of the list.

[Y/N] reached out for the pot of black tea, and poured herself a cup, and began to lightly sip it.

"I fucking called it" Jean whispered.

She placed her cup down again, rolling her eyes. "Go on. Enlighten me" she demanded.

"You and Levi, I knew it all along" he whispered.

Again, she rolled her eyes. "Whatever, so he smiled. I told you earlier to quit being juvenile" she hissed.

"I'm just being honest" he replied, in a cheeky tone.

"You son of a bitch. Shut up .." she complained, feeling genuinely annoyed at this stage. Levi was able to pick up on her discomfort after listening to the two bicker.

"Jean. Shush." he said simply.

Jean looked up, but Levi's blank and monotonous expression silenced him. [Y/N] mouthed the words 'thank you', but he continued to talk. "If only you could get down on your knees and properly thank [Y/N] for her hospitality. Because I would sure make an effort, and I'm pretty sure everyone else would".

Everyone stared agape at Levi defending [Y/N]. "Well that's new" said another.

"I know. Screw it, it's early".

[Y/N]'s eyes widened at everyone's reaction. "It's alright guys, and Levi, there was no need for that. Jean, I know you'll be unable to do quite a lot of things, but if you are in anyway going to thank me, then stop bugging me about Levi and I. Whatever he and I do, or he and anyone else does, or person x and person y do, is their business" she stated, in some sort of coolly manner.

Again, everyone stared at her, then Jean and then Levi. "Would someone explain to me what the hell just happened?".

"I don't even know, myself".

A few minutes later, [Y/N] excused herself from the table, after finishing her breakfast and head to the bunkhouse. She flopped down onto the bed to catch up on a few minutes rest. She was never able to fall asleep easy as her parents always taught her to sleep lightly.

Everyone returned around half an hour later, which half woke [Y/N] up, but then again, she wasn't sound asleep. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes, when she heard footsteps, shuffled footsteps coming over to her. It was Jean ; he was limping.

"Ugh. Jean, sit down. I told you not to do anything outside of your comfort zone" she said, standing up and helping him to his bed.

"Argh. Thanks. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for giving you hell because of all of this Levi and You drama stuff" he said, a bit dryly.

"Oh well. Alright, that's okay I guess. But don't do it again, it's quite annoying" she said.

"Yeah, okay" he replied, and limped off.

'_Hmph. That's weird_'.

"Hey [Y/N], over here!" Sasha called out.

'_Ugh. What does she want? Why is everyone so happy at this time in the morning?_' she complained. "Coming" and shuffled over to her. "What do you need?"

"The truth .. are you going to the party .. with Levi?" she asked, full of excitement.

"One, yes and so what, and two .. I seriously doubt it's a party" she replied.

"So what? [Y/N], this is Levi, Corporal Levi .. how are you not super excited. Are you two even .. a thing?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just a party. I'm not sure, I guess I'll know afterwards " she said simply.

"Tch" she uttered.

"Why? You want us to be 'a thing'?" she asked.

"Well, I'd like to see if Levi's attitude changes. He's already very nice to you, compared to everyone else, and that's adorable" Sasha chimed.

"Oh well, alright. If that's all you wanted-" she said, standing up.

"Wait!".

"What?" [Y/N] moaned.

"Krista!" she called out. "Krista get over here .. please".

"Okay" she said meekly. Krista, considering it was very early, happily skipped over to the two. "What do ye need?" she asked.

"Your dress" Sasha said.

"What?" [Y/N] and Krista said simultaneously.

"She is going with Levi. We want you to look your best-".

"Huh? Really?!".

"You guys, please. I seriously don't think this is even a-".

"Don't fight it, come on!" Krista squealed, and took her hand and dragged her off to Krista's bunk.

**0o0o0o0o**

Krista immediately started rooting for something she could wear.

"How did you even get a dress, Krista?" [Y/N] asked.

"Oh, I sneaked this in. It's nothing too dressy either, honestly. If your clothes got very tattered, you could easily put this on, and it wouldn't look too dressy either" she said.

'_Of course it wouldn't .. a dress is a dress, in my opinion. I'm not a dressy person ... I'll just wear my 3DMG under it_' she said to herself.

"Sure .. okay".

"Here, try this on in the bathroom over there" Krista gestured.

"Tch. Fine" and wandered off.

"She's as stubborn as Levi, they'd be perfect for each other" Sasha commented.

"I know .. but we can't force her into it"

"No, but she agreed to go with him. Lets give her .. a .. 'gentle nudge' in the right direction" Sasha joked.

"..Tee-hee" Krista snickered.

In the bathroom, [Y/N] was grumbling to herself. Hell, she never wore dresses, but she knew she'd hate them (sorry if you actually like them). She took one final look in the mirror, and didn't really care. She walked out again, not even caring what she looked like because it was so early.

"There. Happy?" she asked.

Sasha and Krista stared at her agape, eyes wide. Krista was trying to contain her excitement.

"[Y/N], you look amazing!" she piped.

"I do?" [Y/N] asked back.

"Yeah you do! Everyone look at [Y/N]!" Sasha ordered.

"Damn it, Sasha!" but it was too late. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look. [Y/N] mouthed the words 'I hate you', but Sasha just gave a lazy wave, not caring.

"Damn .." said one boy.

"I know .." said another.

[Y/N]'s face began to crimson, and ran back to the bathroom to change.

_'Levi's lucky ..._'Jean said to himself.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Hi guys" she said.

"Oh hey. You looked nice with the dress on" Mikasa commented.

"Oh .. thanks. I don't like dresses, so Krista can have it back afterwards. Are any of ye taking anyone to the 'party'?".

"I think we're just going as a group .." Armin said.

"Oh right".

"Why are you going with anyone, [Y/N]?" Armin asked.

"Oh, Levi asked me", she replied.

"Wh-what?!" Eren exclaimed. "Captain Levi? Like clean-freak Levi?".

"Yeah. Why are ye all freaking out..".

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Mikasa chuckled.

"I don't know. He seems nice".

"Wait-wait-wait. How did he ask you? Did you have to clean his office? Did he lose a bet?" Eren asked.

"No?".

"Then what the hell did he do?" he asked.

"Well, it was very weird".

"See? There's the loophole!".

"Leave her speak.." Mikasa intervened.

"Well, at first it was very weird like I said. He like pulled me close for a bit, like we were touching. But I found it .. very weird and ran off. Around five minutes later he came along. He sat on my bed, and in one way or another he admitted he had feelings for me. He kissed my hand and then poof .. he asked me" she explained, with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Woah .. that actually sounds like a legitimate ask" Armin said.

"Yeah .. I'm a bit excited ..".

**0o0o0o0o**

Levi, Hanji and Erwin were in Erwin's office. Levi just told them everything that was walking around in his room. Well, it was more of a pace than a walk. '_What the fuck did I just do? Hey .. I wouldn't actually mind if she came along with me .. but how the hell does she feel? Did she say yes because it was awkward. Well, she did pass a smile to me .. fuck she does that to everyone .. '_.

"Will you calm the hell down?" Hanji exclaimed annoyed. "All you did was ask her to the dance..".

"Yes, but I don't even know what to do wit her once I'm there".

Hanji let out an audible sigh. "It's called a dance for a reason".

"Wait- so I really do have to dance with her? Shit!".

"I think we need to find you something to wear" Erwin suggested.

"Ooh-ooh-ooh! Clothes shopping with Levi! That sounds so fun! We also need to find something for [Y/N] ..".

"Quiet four eyes! No need. Krista passed gave her a dress".

"How do you know?" Erwin asked.

"Because people were saying 'oh damn' and 'you look amazing' " Levi said back.

"Well .. did she look good?" Erwin asked.

'_I'd say she did .._ ' he said to himself. "I don't know. I couldn't have just barged in on them after training. I drove them nuts!".

"Well maybe you should stop pushing them" Erwin argued. "And part of this problem could have been solved".

"It doesn't matter. I have a spare dress that would suit her" Hanji said. "But right now we need to focus on Levi's attire".

'_Damn_'. "Can't I just have a shower and pick something a few minutes prior?".

"No. Fucking. Way! You want to give her a good impression!" Erwin argued. '_Plus, if she's going to be of help to us, and if this plan works, then a good impression is a must_'.

"Right. I'm taking you to go out shopping!" Hanji piped.

"Um, do we even have a shop that sells formal wear?" Erwin asked.

"Okay ... Erwin, I'm pretty if we mess something up with Erwin's suits, to match Levi's small size, no offence, I'm sure it could work. Alright. Sorted!".

'_Goddammit!_'.


	9. Chapter 9 The Party

**Goddammit, who hasn't updated in a while ... me!**

**This chapter has a bit of information to figure out, but I'll let ye do that. A bunch of drama takes place, so sorry if it seems like a soap opera. If you're a bit confused, then let me know in the comments and I'll try my best to explain it to ye without giving away too much. We're finally going into the reader's past .. kind of anyway. Goddammit, I've lost all motivation to do this story, I don't know why .. someone help me please**

* * *

It was a sunny day, and the weather was brisk you could say. Levi was requested to wake up early, much to his annoyance ... severe annoyance.

"You tried on the damn suit, so can you come out now?", Hanji whined.

Levi, Hanji and Erwin, were in Erwin's room. Tonight was the night of the party. Or 'party' according to Levi and [Y/N].

"Do I have to?", he moaned. He was acting like a child.

"You know the answer to that, Levi, now come out. I fixed the suit to match your sma- ... size .. so will you come out?", Erwin asked.

"Fine..". Levi walked out, hands in the pockets. Erwin put huge effort into matching Levi's size, that it actually suited him ... very well. "...".

"Well .. um ...".

"OH MY GOD, OUR CAPTAIN FUCKING LEVI IS WEARING A GODDAMN SUIT!", Hanji screamed.

"Calm down .. I've worn suits before", he ordered. "Well, Erwin?".

"Not bad .. not bad", he said simply.

"Good..", he mumbled. "Can ye leave so I can catch up on some sleep? It's fucking nine in the morning and we don't have work today-".

"It's two, wake up and smell the freakin' coffee", Hanji said back to him.

"It is?! Hell, why the hell didn't ye wake me up sooner?", he asked.

"We wanted to make sure you were going through with this, and that you were getting ready, but you weren't so .. here we are. Not that you had the choice to back out or anything", Erwin answered.

'_Yes, mother_', he wanted say. "Yeah-yeah", and Hanji and Erwin took their leave.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"[Y/N] ... [Y/N], wake up", Sasha whispered, poking at her cheek.

'_Get the fuck away from me. You clearly don't know me, but screw Levi, my sleep and I are in a pretty strong relationship_', she was saying to herself, as she started to wake up. "Nyuhh .. g-go away..".

"But we need to get your make-up and everything ready. Oh, and Hanji came in with a new dress that she wants you to wear", she said.

"Please .. it's like ... e-ear ..", she mumbled and tried to drift off into a slumber again. Sasha grabbed her arm, and pulled her out of bed, and fell into a heap on the floor.

"Come on, lazy bones, get up..", she complained, and pulled her into a stand. [Y/N]'s hair was very tousled, the marks from her bed sheets were imprinted on her cheeks and had dark circles under her eyes. "Wow .. um, you look ... um .. not your best".

"Sorry, bitch-face-McGee, that I don't pamper myself in my sleep", she scoffed.

"Speaking of pampering, that's why I'm here. I'm going to do your makeup!", she squealed.

"It's like eight in the morning!", she complained.

"No .. it's two in the afternoon. Don't worry, a few other people are asleep too. Captain Levi really works us, don't you think. Now come on, we don't have all day, you have to be ready in like two hours or something along the lines of that", she whined.

"Goddammit", she muttered under her breath. "Fine .. go ahead, torture me".

"Woo-hoo!", she chirped. "Okay, go over into the bathroom and try on the dress", she ordered.

[Y/N] was complaining about how 'early' it was while her back was turned. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. She put on the (favorite color) dress that Hanji asked for her to try on. She actually kind of liked it, which is saying a lot because she didn't like dresses. It was very simple, no ribbons, it wasn't covered with sequins or glitter. It was just a simple dress, with a lace belt and the dress flowed down to her knees. She came out again and everyone stopped and stared.

"Well? It didn't take all day, did it?", [Y/N] asked.

"Whoa ... I mean, no", Sasha said. "That's even nicer than the other dress".

"Well then ..", Krista said. Krista walked over to her, but had to admit that she did look nice. "You look really nice ..".

"Thanks, guys", she replied, warmly.

"Uhh". "Um". "Whoa ..", said some of the boys, making [Y/N]'s face feel hot.

"Thanks".

"Hmm ... makeup time!", Sasha squealed.

'_Fuck_'.

**0o0o0o0o**

Sasha pulled [Y/N] back into the 'bathroom of wonder' as of what Sasha now called it, since everything happened there.

"Quit fidgeting about, [Y/N], I'm almost done", she complained, but you could tell she was joking.

[Y/N] looked up at the clock and stared in disbelief. "Half six? You've been at my makeup for the past four and a half hours! What the fuck is taking you so long?! I'm a bit hungry .. ".

"I kind of had to start again ... a few times ..", she admitted, with a chuckle.

"I guess that explains the ten tissues..".

"But for real .. I'm done .. now!", she chimed, and twisted the chair around so she could see her reflection.

"Whoa .. ", she murmured. Her face was done with neutral colors and it didn't look like she was wearing anything, but [Y/N] could have done this, even without her lack of experience with makeup, in like half an hour. "I'll take it art isn't your specialty, since it took you forever ... but Sasha, this looks great!".

"You think so?!".

"I think so. Has anybody left yet?", she asked.

"..Most people have..", she answered.

"Ugh .. okay. Hopefully Levi hasn't ditched me .. I still prefer my sleep to him though ..".

"You won't after tonight, trust me ..", she mumbled and opened the door for her. [Y/N] walked out of the room and noticed everyone had left, and Sasha hadn't put on her dress yet.

"Come on, I'm not leaving until you put on a dress", [Y/N] sighed.

"Finnee", Sasha grumbled, and went back to the bathroom. She returned with a simple blue dress, that went down to her knees, and her hair was combed and fell to her shoulders.

"See? It's not so bad.. blue suits you".

"Tch, I hate this", she groaned. "Let's go".

After a few minutes of walking, [Y/N] told Sasha she'd see her later, for she had to look for Levi. Sasha waved her goodbye and headed to the Hall. She decided he would be in his room and was correct when he heard footsteps coming from it. '_It would be funny if he actually put effort into this .. I got my makeup put on me against my will'_.

She slumped up against the wall, waiting for him, albeit impatiently. Letting out an audible sigh, she twiddled with her hair, while waiting when she heard the handle on the door squeak. '_Thank God .._ ', and stood up straight.

Levi walked out in his suit, and stared at her, [Y/N] stared back.

"You look nice..", he commented. '_She looks beautiful .._ '.

"Thanks .. you too", she mumbled. '_He looks .. kind of handsome ._.'

"Do you want to go?", he asked her.

She nodded. "Okay..". Levi held out his hand, gesturing her to take it. '_Wooww, this feels weird .. '_.

The two eventually made it to her Hall where it was, and you could see all of the 'newbies'. This time, there wasn't a number as little as 21, it was more like 70. "At least we have a turnout", she commented.

"Yeah .. ", Levi muttered. "That means I have to mind and tame few of these runts .. tch".

"You got to mind and tame me".

"You're different .. you're not nearly as annoying as the majority of everyone else here".

"Aren't you sweet", she replied, sarcastically.

"Very".

The two walked over to one of the tables, and watched as everyone else laughed, ate or drank. [Y/N] leaned back onto a stool, legs crossed and looked around for Armin, Mikasa and Eren. Levi was sitting in a slouched position. Eren actually had the guts, and was actually, dancing with Mikasa. '_It's about fucking time .. '_.

Hanji sat down in front of her and Levi, wearing a huge smile. "Hi, guys. How are you both getting on?", she asked. "Judging by your expressions you seem to be having the time of your lives..".

"Go away, Four-Eyes", he complained.

[Y/N] looked over at Hanji, who looked back at her, who then looked back at Levi. While [Y/N] wasn't looking, she mouthed, 'ask her to dance' to him, where Levi made some weird grunting noise. [Y/N] jerked her head upon hearing that. "Did you say something?", she asked him.

"No", he uttered.

Silence. Very long silence.

"Well, this has been sufficiently awkward, so I might head to the bathroom..", she mumbled and left the hall. Once left, she saw Hanji thump Levi on the forehead.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N] walked down the hall again, shaking her hands so they could become dry. She stopped in the middle of her tracks when she noticed old photos of the Survey Corps. She looked along all of the photos, and her parents were in the ones from 825 onward. 'They must have been very skilled to have lasted that long

"825, 826, 827, 828, 829, 830, 831, 832, 833 ... wait ..", she said aloud.

She carefully examined the 833 picture. "Where are they?", she asked. In all of the pictures, her parents were in them, usually in the middle row, in the center, so she looked everywhere else, and nope.

After a few minutes, Levi wandered out, realizing she had been gone for almost ten minutes. 'How constipated is she?'. He looked around for a bit and noticed her staring at the photos. "There you are. Why are you staring at these old things?", he said, he too looking at the photos.

"I'm just a bit confused, is all", she replied.

"About?".

She walked over to the picture in 825, and showed him the rest of the pictures they were in. "They were in these photos for the past seven years. The only logical explanation is that they were sick the day, right?", she asked.

Levi looked back at all of the other pictures, and looked at her parents faces. He looked back at the picture in 833, and noticed not just two spots were missing, but a couple of spots were missing. Levi stared at her parents faces, when a few hazy memories appeared in his mind again:

_'Please, I beg you, please!',cried the woman._

_'My best friend died today, and if I'm correct, we could have used your top notch skills to help us .. but no!'._

_'Please, sir. We'd do anything!'_

Levi shook his head, not remembering where those came from. "Or maybe they were missing from an expedition or something", she also said. Levi's eyes widened after his assumption came to mind, and briefly brought his hand up to his mouth. "Levi, what's wrong?", she asked.

Levi turned around to face her. "[Y/N] ... when were you born?", he asked

[Y/N]'s eyes widened for she knew what he had in mind. "I was born in 833. You don't think-".

"Could your mom have been pregnant with you in 833, and fled? Yeah, I thought so too ..", he murmured.

[Y/N] didn't know how to react. She didn't want to react, first of all. A whole bunch of questions came to mind. '_Where could they have gone? There was no date on the picture, was I born before or after?'_, but there was one question she had to ask his opinion on. "Was I planned?".

This question shocked Levi. "Um, it's hard to say .. maybe you were, or you weren't but either way, they fled for your safety which is a good thing, yeah? I mean, you were living with them before I took you and-".

"My parents were killed n front of me when I was 12", she admitted.

"Oh ..", was all he could say. He could see she was very shaken and needed to be distracted. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the hall. "I don't like seeing you all down".

[Y/N] walked around him and noticed everyone was dancing with whoever they brought, and smiled when she saw Sasha and Connie. '_Score!_'. Levi made a 'ahem' noise and she whirled around on her heel. "Would you um ..", he began to say, holding out his hands, gesturing her to dance with him.

"I guess I would, yeah", she chimed, and he pulled her away from the door.

'_Gosh, they put a lot of effort into tonight .._ '. Violins in the background played a soothing tune Levi pulled her a bit closer to him, and wrapped his arm around the small of her back, and taking her other hand in his. [Y/N] glanced up at him, he wasn't staring cold daggers at her, he actually had a small, warm smile on him, something [Y/N] would never expect. It kind of made her heart flutter. He pulled her even closer, as they began to sway. The two were perfectly in sync. She had completely forgot about the picture dilemma. She continued to stare into his eyes, and he stared at hers. His warm gaze sent shivers down her spine. In his mind, he knew he loved her, but in hers, she wasn't too sure, mainly because she never thought about it.

The exact same thoughts that Levi had before though made a reappearance, and he suddenly pulled away, startling [Y/N]. "Are you alright", she asked him.

Levi held his head in his hands.

_'Please, I beg you, please!',cried the woman._

_'My best friend died today, and if I'm correct, we could have used your top notch skills to help us .. but no!'._

_'Please, sir. We'd do anything!'_

"Ugh .." he groaned. He tried to open his eyes again, but it proved to be a challenge. It was painful. He felt hot. "Ow .. aw, fuck".

"Levi, are you alright?", [Y/N] asked him, full of concern. He stared back at her. With her, he knew he had to answer truthfully.

"No ..", he grumbled, shaking his head, and with that, he fell to the floor. With the music in the background, nobody noticed, but [Y/N] wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled him out, and into the spare room she had stayed in.

**0o0o0o0oo0o**

Once she pulled him into the room, she laid him onto the floor. She shook his shoulders. "Levi? Levi can you hear me?!", she shouted. No response. "Recovery position it is".

Once finished checking his airway one more time, she waited for him to come back.

After a few minutes of being inactive, he shot up. But wished he didn't once he got a sudden pain in his head. He noticed there was a wet cloth on his forehead. "Ugh ... [Y/N]? A-are you around?".

"Oh, you're back", she chimed, and knelt down beside him, scooped him up and carried him to his bed. She left him again for a few seconds and came back with a glass of water. "What happened in there? You wanna talk about it?".

"I don't know, to be honest", he replied.

"Okay, then", she said, and hopped off the bed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'll leave you so you can get some rest", she said to him and was about to leave.

"Wait!".

"Yeah?".

"...Stay here", he uttered.

[Y/N] corked a brow. "Alright", and hopped back onto the bed and sat next to him. He patted the bed to his right, wanting her a bit closer. [Y/N] shuffled over beside him. She stared at him for a second. "Oh .. are you still hot? Will I get you another drink?", she offered.

'_I'm hot because you're here_', he said to himself. "No, it's fine". He continued to stare at her, while her head was turned. '_Fuck this shit, I'm not waiting anymore'_. He lifted up her chin, slightly, and she turned around. He continued to stare into her [e/c] eyes. "Have I ever told you that you have lovely eyes?", he asked, actually not believing he said that. 'Fuck'.

[Y/N] chuckled lightly. Her face crimsoned, and she looked away. "No, you haven't, but thank you". He still had a grip of her chin though, gesturing her to look back. So she did. And he was glad she did, for he slowly leaned in, closed his eyes and attempted to plant his lips on hers.

[Y/N] panicked. She wanted to kiss him, but she also didn't, but Levi slowly began to lean in a bit more until [Y/N] hopped of the bed completely. Levi's eyes shot open when he realized he wasn't kissing her, and looked away.

"I'm sorry", she finally said. "It's n-not that I didn't want to .. b-but .. tch .. I don't know. It didn't really feel right .. a-at this time", she stammered.

"I see", he said simply.

"I'm sorry", she repeated solemnly.

"It's okay. It was dumb of me anyway. Don't fuss", he said, meaning it.

"Okay ... I guess I'll leave then-".

"No .. you can stay. You can take the spare bed there anyway", he gestured. "Did anything exciting happen? Anything we suspected?".

"I heard a bit commotion. Sneaky Erwin was being sneaky. It was his way of easing the 105th into here, because next week, we have an expedition", she said, hopping under the covers.

"Sneaky bastard ..", he uttered under his breath.

"Yeah ..", she chuckled. "Goodnight, Levi".

"Night, brat", he teased, which [Y/N] could sense, and turned off the light.

* * *

**Please review and stuff .. or don't**


	10. Chapter 10 Expeditions

**AUGH! Who's a shitty human being, who never updates or sticks to her stories? ME! Pleeassee forgive me! I've lost .. the passion to continue with this story. I don't know why, it just .. happened ... Also, remember, this story is an AU, so Levi's original squad is still alive. Thank you! **

* * *

[Y/N] was in the stables preparing the horses.

A week had passed, and today was the day of the expedition. But this time, it was going to be a long one. Since they failed miserably last time to find a route to Shiganshina, they still had to find a way to do so. Failure was not an option this time around. They wouldn't be allowed to return on the first day, unless it was pretty major.

[Y/N] tightened the saddles, and tied the reins, and after that, she was just about ready. She came outside, reins from two horses in both of her hands. They were the final horses. She walked outside, and handed them to the last remaining soldiers of the 105th Corps.

"What's an expedition like?", one asked, scared out of his wits.

"I joined late. I didn't go to proper military training because they thought it wasn't necessary. So I don't know", she said.

After everyone had mounted their horse, they all made their way out to the gate. There were people in the streets watching them, uttering somethings in disgust. '_What the hell do they want?_', she asked herself.

Levi galloped over beside her on her horse. "You nervous?", he asked her.

"Yeah...", she replied.

"Don't be, you're as tough as nails", he reassured.

"Gates open in 30 seconds!", Erwin shouted from up-front. Levi and [Y/N] moved forward a bit, along with Eren and the rest of Levi's squad, since they were the Special Operations Squad.

"Open the gate!", a soldier ordered.

Slowly the metal gates began to rise, and sedimentary rocks crumbled and fell as the opened.

"We will now begin the 68th expedition beyond the Walls!", Erwin proclaimed. "ADVANCE!", and with that, the soldiers pulled the reins, and everyone took off.

Everyone was going as fast as their horses could carry them. It was quiet for the first few minutes, and there was no titan to be seen, which was very unusual. It wasn't until they left the old ruins of the town did they find three ten meter classes staring at them. They were Aberrants. They watched as they went by, but began to gallivant around.

"Don't look back, leave it to the support team!", a soldier yelled.

After a few minutes of travelling beyond the ruins, Erwin shouted: "Go into long range scouting-formation!", Erwin ordered, his arms out wide. And like that, everyone assembled into their posts. The Special Operations squad in the center, at the rear as always.

[Y/N] looked down at her waist just to make sure she had her flare guns. '_Red .. yellow .. green .. blue .. black and purple .. okay .._'. Her bangs began to fly into her face every now and then, but they didn't disturb her that much.

Levi was leading the group, and [Y/N] and Oluo were in the second line behind him, then followed by Eren and Petra, and Gunther and Eldo. Levi sometimes looked back at [Y/N], just to make sure she was alright.

'_Being in-love with a person like her, and on an expedition beyond the walls don't play well ... don't think about it. She'll be fine. She always is_', he said to himself.

[Y/N]'s heart was beating quickly from the adrenalin. She looked around to her left, and to her right, when she noticed a red flare. "Red flare, Sir!", she called out.

"Petra, you fire it!", he ordered.

"Roger-that!", she cried, and fired the flare.

[Y/N] looked on ahead and noticed the green flare had been fired to her left, and everyone followed. '_This isn't so bad .. just don't piss yourself and you'll be fine_', she told herself.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N] and her squad galloped for around half an hour more, almost titan free, when there was loud stomping to be heard. [Y/N]'s heart picked up speed, and the stomping got drowned out by the thumping. '_Keep calm .._'. She looked behind her, and saw two titans, both at least 12 meter class, and were gallivanting behind them. The one on the right looked like it was in an accident for all of the limbs were twisted the wrong way around. '_It looks like it's ... groping itself ... Oh God .. that's weird.._', and mentally slapped herself. The other one on the left looked smaller in mass compared to the on on the right, and actually had human-like facial features. Well .. it looked more like a human compared to the one on the right.

"Eren! You fire it!", Levi ordered.

"Sir!", he shouted back, and fired the flare.

After a few minutes of traveling, the squad never came across another flare. "Tch. We'll have to take it out. [Y/N], I trust you to take out the one on the left, Eren, the on the right.

"Sir!", they both shouted.

[Y/N] flew up from her horse, which continued to travel North. [Y/N] briefly looked on ahead, and noticed there was a forest. '_I need to take it out before we reach those ridiculously large trees .._ ', she said to herself, and whirled around mid-air to face the titan. "Hey, piss-head!", she yelled.

She landed on the ground again, to take in her surroundings. '_Crap, no trees. Utility is limited_'. She pivoted around quickly, while the titan sauntered to the front of her .. when something strange happened.

'_I know it's an Aberrant, but this is a little weird_', she said to herself. She took caution in her step, and slowly began to walk. Not only that, the titan used the same feet, and walked directly beside her. '_Is it copying me..? Only one way to find out .._'. [Y/N] jumped a bit and so did the titan.

"[Y/N]! HURRY IT UP!", Levi called back to her.

[Y/N]'s eyes widened. '_It's intelligent..!_', she said to herself. In no time, she ascended into the air to take it out. The shifter stood up, and watched her, not doing anything. [Y/N] drew her blades, her eyebrows furrowed with determination, when she almost stopped mid-air. The titan looked at her. What completely took her off guard, and made her almost take out her grappling hook, is when the titan's eyes squinted at her. Deep sea blue eyes, as if they were looking into her soul. Everything stopped. She couldn't hear anything, except for her heartbeat. At the last second she heard the titan about to swing its fist at her. Her eyes widened, and swiveled around, blades still equipped. She swung around its neck, when she felt a hand pull her from the hood of her poncho.

"Pull back. I understand why", said Levi's voice. He was briefly standing on the titan's neck, and scooped her up and carried her down. He ran over to her horse, that stood at a gnarled tree stump. He placed her on her horse again. "Are you alright?", he asked her.

She looked back at the titan. The titan simply looked back, and raised a hand. [Y/N] could not believe her eyes. The titan waved. The titan itself was now in a kneeling position, one arm supporting it and the other doing its wave. [Y/N] began to panic to herself. "What kind of titan, of which is intelligent ... waves...?", she asked herself. We need to get out of here", she stated. "It's intelligent and it just ... waved at me".

Levi looked back at the titan, his lips parted with shock and nodded and hopped onto his horse. "Let's just head to the forest", he told her.

**0o0o0o0o**

The two galloped through the forest. This expedition had kind of lost its purpose after Hanji screamed, 'I need an abnormal!'.

[Y/N] corked a brow at the time. '_If you want an abnormal, be it intelligent or not, then capture the titan that waved at me_'.

Either way, they continued with the capture operation and headed into the Forest of Giant Trees. They weren't going to be using any gaudy contraptions like what they used to capture the Female Titan. Just a few large nets and grappling hooks opposed to the one thousand grappling hooks they used on the 57th expedition.

The forest had overgrown trees from when they last entered this particular forest. They were overhanging, which could have been a threat to the people using 3DMG. But they continued along. [Y/N], Levi, Hanji and everyone took to the tree branches.

"Alright uh ... Moblit, you'll be bait", Hanji decided. He couldn't refuse her, much to his annoyance. He didn't know why he couldn't, but he just wouldn't go up and say, 'Bitch, no way!'. "Alright, remember to use the spray. Hopefully it will lure them to you", she told him.

"Alright...", he grumbled, like a defeatist. 'Come at me, bro!', [Y/N] said to herself, when.

*RAAWWWWRRR*

[Y/N] looked around her, her mouth agape. '_What the hell was that!?_', she asked herself. She leaped down from the branch and went to her fellow comrades, Eren, Mikasa and Armin.

"Guys, what was that?", she asked them. They knew. It was kind of like the scream that the Female Titan used. Eren looked around him in panic, Mikasa was staring off into the distance and Armin was in deep thought. "Alrighty then"

Just like that, a swarm of titans came gallivanting through the forest. At least two dozens of them. To make matters worse, most of them were Deviants and were at least 10 meters in height, each. The first titan to approach was an 11 meter class. It had a boney rib-cage, more or less had no mouth and flailed it arms about like a chimpanzee.

"Where did the scream come from!?", a soldier piped.

"I have no idea! It sounds like from the entrance or something, I don't know, but we must stay on guard!", replied another.

'_Scream..? What does the scream mean..?_', she asked, bewildered.

"All soldiers, engage!", Hanji ordered, on behalf of Erwin who was absent at that moment in time. '_Yes, because if we don't, Hanji will kill us for her lack of knowledge that she never acquired_'

[Y/N] dove into the crowd of titans, followed by all of the squad leaders and everyone else. The site stunk like a cistern. Steam began to limit visibility and clean breathing air. It was very humid and there was a claustrophobic feel to the area. Titan blood splattered everywhere scalding soldiers' cheeks and staining their uniforms.

[Y/N] ascended into the air after taking out a few titans, but they just kept coming. Right now, she around 50 meters into the air, so any hit to the ground could result in her demise. The nearest one to to her now was a 10 meter class. When she went in to slice, unbeknownst to her, a titan from behind swung its arms up and smacked her hard to the ground. 'Shit ..! Fuck it, I'll kill you all!', she said. She tried to get off, but a pain surged around her chest. She could feel a few broken ribs, and it felt as if she had pierced her lung a few times over, due to the wheezing escaping her lips. Soldiers continued to valiantly give their lives as even more titans showed up. She pawed her left leg, and it felt as if it had snapped in two. Why didn't she die? How come her brain was still sending messages? She brought her hand to her cheek to find a large gash on it. When ...

*BANG!*

As if the area wasn't hot enough, [Y/N] felt as if she was suffocating. She couldn't open her eyes. It was as if there was hot glue keeping them from opening. It stunk even more wherever she was now. She budged and squirmed around. '_Where am I..?_', she asked herself. She finally collected enough strength to open up her eyes. They felt stuck together but eventually was able to move them around. She was around 15 meters up into the air. Around 10 dead titans were vaporizing right before her. '_Did I do that..? And why am I so high up..?_'. She looked around to find out that all of her fellow soldiers were staring up at her, gobsmacked. '_Why are they looking at me like that.. and again, why the hell am I so high up!?_'.

[Y/N] was a titan.

"Hange-san! Who's that!?", Moblit cried.

"I have no-"

"That's [Y/N]! How did she transform, does anybody know?!", Levi demanded. He gripped his blades, and pierced her neck. Her [e/c] orbs were deep and piercing. Her hair was slightly longer, and her physique was toned with muscle. Her hands were of regular titan size, but her fingers looked a bit lanky. Her chin jutted out a bit more than normal. He jumped on top of her shoulders and began to cut her out. With an 'X' shaped cut, he scooped her up and out of the carcass. The titan body began to tremble and fell to the ground as it too began to vaporize. Levi, [Y/N] in his arms, landed on the ground again.

[Y/N] was unconscious, and there was titan tissue/flesh under her eyes. Her body was slightly wet from possible sweat and was burning to the touch. That didn't stop Levi from holding her though. He carried her over to a wagon and laid her down gently. He placed his head on her chest, which was slowly rising and falling. '_Thank God...'_, he said to himself.

"Levi, what happened?", Hanji asked.

"Corporal?", Eren questioned, since he was a titan-shifter too.

"Eren, did you know about this?", he asked him. He shook his head. Levi heaved an audible sigh and turned his head to Hanji who was on her way over, "Do you know what the Supreme Commander might say?", he asked rhetorically.

"I, uh ...", was her response. He asked a good question. What would MPs and Darius think of the Survey Corps having two titan shifters? What if [Y/N] went on a rampage. They had a deal at Eren's trial, that after the 57th expedition, they'd have to return to him with details. Will [Y/N] have to do the same? "What do you want to do, Levi?"

"...Someone take her to the sidelines. No. We have to leave and disband the expedition. [L/N] is of priority, so she should leave first", he replied.

"Sir, how about I take her? I promise you, sir, anything that happens will be on my shoulders", a hooded soldier with deep sea blue eyes said.

Levi thought for a moments, and eventually gave him a curt nod. '_Even though I should be the one to guard and protect her, but I have a job to humanity_', he said to himself. "Okay. And if anything does happen to her, I'll be holding you responsible"

"Yes, sir!", he cried, and mounted his horse attached to the wagon.

'_I'll see you soon, [Y/N]. I promise_', he said to himself. The soldier and horse took off, but for some reason, the soldier kept snapping the reins to make the horse go faster. Levi corked a brow and ran forward when he stopped dead in his tracks. He had just been toyed with.

"ELDO!", he called out.

Eldo ran up to him as fast as his legs could carry him. Levi would never call for a squad member when he was slightly far away, but this was an emergency to him.

"What is it, sir?", he asked, a bit concerned.

"I'm taking that horse over there", he said, darting his eyes to the right. "You're in charge of the Special Operations Squad, I'm going after that soldier"

"Wh-what? Why? Captain, what's wrong?", Petra asked him, running up, followed by Hanji and the rest of his squad.

"Levi?", Hanji questioned. Levi came back with the horse and mounted him. He pulled the reins to restrain him from taking off yet, and patted its mane. "Care to tell us what you saw?"

"Fine. That soldier, unlike the rest of us was wearing a simply green poncho", he began to say before Hanji cut him off.

"So?"

"So, there was no Wings of Freedom insignia on the back of it. We've been played with. That 'soldier' is not in the Survey Corps. [Y/N] has been abducted"

* * *

**Duh-duh-duh ... Now-now ... who kidnapped the reader? (I apologize for the story and my other reader inserts for being in third person, it's easier for me) Anybody care to take a guess? All shall be revealed. And will happen when Levi shows up to rescue her? And will the court get involved once again?**

**A/N: As we all know, the reason why I haven't updated it because of my lack of motivation. It happens, people! I'm sorry, but hopefully I made up for it with the twists and stuff like that in this chapter. But please don't be expecting the story to be updated on a regular basis anymore. I might become more organized and motivated once again, but until then ... I'm so unbelievably sorry! Have a good day! Please review!**


End file.
